


All I Need Is You

by Rin_1224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1224/pseuds/Rin_1224
Summary: Nino and Aiba find themselves reminded of certain dogs by the other and they consider why that might be.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koi_choshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/gifts).



> Inspired by Sit!Stay!Wait!Down! by Amuro Namie. It doesn't quite have the same energy as the song, but the fic including the title is heavily influenced by the lyrics.
> 
> I mentioned to @koi_choshi the very first time we met in person that this song made me want to write a NinoAi fic but it took me this long to actually do it. I hope you like it! It's very very different than I thought it would be.

Ninochan is like a shiba inu. Just looking at him makes me feel calmer, at ease. The twinkle in his eyes, his smile that turns up the corners of his lips, it all makes me want to reach out and stroke his cheek and rustle his hair, tucking the stray strands behind his ear. The way he rolls over and just wants to stay immobile sometimes, content to just play games for hours. But then when he’s hungry, he’ll come over and wait expectantly, with the occasional whining that he’s too tired to make his own food, and then I’ll feed him and the content look on his face is everything. 

And when he’s grumpy or embarrassed, he’ll turn away and refuse to look at me or respond until I butter him up and then he’ll respond with “Well only because you want me to so badly.” In that sense, something he’s a little more like a cat than a dog sometimes. And it's not something that’ll change anytime soon. But I’ve always known that.

When we were juniors and spending almost every day after school together, dancing, taking the train, eating ramen, playing games...and then staying over. He began to shine more and more in my eyes. He was friendly with everyone and everyone liked him. He was so talented. I was teased that I was a super idol, and I tried my best to live up to it but couldn’t quite. And it frustrated me to no end. But Nino never really laughed at me. He would make the situation where everyone would laugh, but I knew that he was never really making fun of me...or at least not when it would actually hurt. When he would smile, really smile at me, I would always feel like things would be okay. 

And one day those feelings overflowed and I couldn’t stop looking at him. It drove me crazy whenever he would look at someone else with the twinkling eyes and they would fall for his charms. I wanted that look to be mine and mine only. I said I wanted to protect him, but maybe I was just jealous...or maybe it was my ego that made me think that Nino considered me someone special. But everytime he smiled at someone else...

Nino fell asleep first. His sleeping face was so calm, so beautiful. I leaned over and whispered “I wish I could lock you up and you would be mine forever.” And slowly, nervously brushed my lips against his cheek. 

I thought I would die when Nino’s eyes opened, but the twinkle was there and I was mesmerized. “If it’s Maakun, I would be okay with that.” His voice cracked awkwardly at the end and I burst into giggles as he buried his face in his pillow after glaring at me, ears bright red. I pulled the pillow away, but he held onto it tight. I kissed the side of his head, the tip of his ear, and when he finally looked at me, we shared our first kiss. 

***

Aiba-san is like a golden retriever. A ball of sunshine. Friendly with everyone and loved and forgiven no matter what he does because it’s always done with earnest, honest and good intentions. Yeah, that would never happen for me. But only those close to him know that he’s only really comfortable with a small number of people, despite his ability to put everyone at ease with his presence. And he’s fiercely loyal to those few. Including me.

When we became friends, I knew I wanted to be by his side forever, the tall awkward and shy boy with the basketball shoes. The more he spread his wings, the more I wanted to hold on and protect him from the evil in the world. So I made sure that he was always smiling, and I was the one by his side. When he confessed to me, saying that he wanted to keep me forever, I was thrilled beyond words. But I was the one who would never let him go. 

People would say that I’m so good with “dealing” with Aiba-san. Of course I was. I knew him best. And I was never going to give that position up. 

I know he gets nervous because I’m able to talk with all kinds of people, no matter what their age, and befriend them. He doesn’t realize that he does the same. But he says my situation is different, that older people think I’m cute and they’re charmed by me. We used to get into fights about it, but now I know what he means. There were people who said I was cute and then crossed some boundaries and would get upset when I would stay the same old me, not realizing that I didn’t promise them anything. But Maa-kun, Aiba-san...he never said I told you so. He would just hold me and say that he worries a lot but he was doing his best to trust me. And I would never betray that.

Today’s guest kept saying that I was cute. A grown man calling another grown man cute. I still don’t get it. We're almost 40! But I was my charming self and showed my cutest smiles. And despite being in different rooms for filming, I knew what Aiba-san was thinking. We don’t fight about this anymore. But Aiba-san can’t say that I’m cute so straightforwardly on TV anymore and I know that he wants to.

We got back to the green room, the first ones back. Shochan was chatting with the guests and Junjun was talking to the director about the next filming and who knew where Riida was. We had one more left to film and a tiny break in between. 

Aiba-san changed to the next outfit and flopped down on the couch. I finished changing and grabbed my game and the manga magazine, handing it to him before rolling over and resting my head in his lap. I knew he was looking down at me questioningly, but I continued to play my game. He let out a small sigh before he leaned back on the couch, opening the manga. Every so often, he would reach down and stroke my hair, something I loved but would never say. But he knew. Except when something exciting or suspenseful suddenly happened in the manga and he would unknowingly grip my hair too hard. That was something we were still working on.

I felt him relax considerably after a while, so I paused my game and watched him read the manga until he noticed. 

“Am I cute?” 

“You are cute, Nino.”

“I’m not cute. I’m a grown man.” I threw in a pout for good measure.

“You’re very cute, Kazu.” 

Aiba-san put down the magazine and looked down at me. 

“Well it only matters to me that you think so,” I said, reaching my hands up to stroke his hair. He leaned down and our noses touched. 

“Good.” 

The moment our lips touched, we heard the door of the green room open. Aiba-san visibly panicked and stood up suddenly, causing me to slide off his lap onto the ground. Before I could yell at him, I saw a shadow move over Aiba-san’s head before a newspaper came down and smacked him across the back of the head. 

“Ow, Shochan!” Aiba-san yelped as he held his head and tried to help me up. I pushed his arm away and picked myself up rather undignified. 

“That’s what you get for pda in the green room,” Shochan retorted. “How many times have I told you? It could have been a staff member who walked in!” 

“But it wasn’t,” I said and Shochan narrowed his eyes at me. 

“And Satoshi-kun, how could you be there and not say anything?!” 

Aiba-san and I exchanged looks. Riida was here the whole time?!

“Whaat...I was just sleeping...” 

***

Jun opened the door of the green room only to regret it. 

Sho-kun was massaging Riida’s shoulders, who had his arms crossed grumpily.   
“I was here first and SLEEPING when they started flirting.”   
“Yes I’m sorry, I was in the wrong. It’s exactly as you say”

And Aiba-kun was _kneeling_ in front of Nino who had HIS arms crossed, pleading with him.   
“You threw me to the ground.”   
“Ninochan, I’m SORRY. I wasn’t trying to. Believe me!! ...you’re still coming over tonight, right?”  
“Ha, as if.”   
“Ninochan!!!” 

Jun closed the door. Not that age really mattered but he swore it was a mistake that he was the youngest sometimes. Not when he was clearly the only sane one. He would give them 5 more minutes before making them run towards the studio for the next filming. 

***

That night was full of apologetic kisses and a homemade hamburg steak dinner and showering of attention, even more than usual until Nino’s irritation faded (it had faded hours ago but Aiba-san didn’t need to know but he totally knew) and a massage to relax Nino after a long long day (Aiba thought of reaching over and trying belly rubs but knew Nino would kick him so he devotedly focused on Nino's back) and then

“Do you still want to lock me up and keep me forever?”

A small chuckle.

“If you want me to, I will. You know I will. But what will you do about work? About all the people who call you cute?”

The smirk on his face, but the slight hesitancy in his eyes. 

“I told you, if it’s you I’d be okay with it.”

A small kiss to the top of the head, a firm embrace, a soft but clear whisper of “but I don’t need to because you’re always here” before falling asleep, reassured. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I wrote that hizamakura scene before Sweets Club Episode 3 came out so you can imagine how I DIED when it happened, although it was the reverse of what happens in this fic. Thank you Nino & Aiba for always inspiring the most and then actually doing those things ❤️️


End file.
